The present invention relates to a strainer and method for separating solid particles from a liquid, and, more particularly, to such a strainer that is adapted to be placed in a fluid flow line. Many types of strainers are available including those that are placed in a fluid flow line for separating particles from fluid as it flows though the flow line. However, these strainers suffer from one or more problems. For example, in some designs the separated particles are prone to drop back into the inlet pipe for the strainer especially when the fluid flow is terminated. In other designs, it is difficult to avoid fluid spillage when the strainer is accessed for the purpose of cleaning, etc. These problems are especially acute when the strainer is used in a gasoline dispensing installation in a service station, since it is critically important in this environment that the flows lines not be clogged and spillage of the gasoline be prevented, so that a hazardous situation is avoided.
Therefore, what is needed is a strainer for a fluid flow system which prevents the separated particles in the strainer from dropping back into the inlet pipe for the strainer when the fluid flow has been terminated. Also needed is a strainer of the above type in which spillage is avoided when the strainer is accessed.